


The Day Kagami Passed Out From Practicing Too Hard

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, matchmaker kuroko, stupid gushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has always known that he isn't the most observant guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Kagami Passed Out From Practicing Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely nami for the little blurb that inspired this fic~~ sorry it took a while. orz

The day that Kise shows up after practice and says hi to Kagami first is the day that Kagami faints in front of the entire team.

It's not like Kagami hates Kise, or anything. It's just that he doesn't understand the guy, at all. The only thing they've got in common is a love for basketball. He thinks Kise belongs on the court... and that's about where their similarities end. Kise is a model, a blonde, a lady-killer; he is a people-pleaser, makes friends easily, and knows just how to worm his way into someone's head. Kagami is none of those things. Kagami is as far as you could get from a model - he highly doubts that anyone on earth wants to buy a product or read a magazine with his eyebrows in it.

So, naturally, he doesn't expect Kise to do much but talk to him after he talks to Kuroko, because everyone knows that's who Kise actually shows up to their practices for. Kise hangs off Kuroko like a little leech (can you even call a guy that pretty a leech?), even when Kuroko is covered in sweat and about ready to collapse on the bench after a really, really harsh fitness drill to close at practice. He barely glances Kagami's way, except to greet him cheerfully, and then turn back to Kuroko with a wide grin and endless amounts of chatter pouring out of his mouth.

Kagami doesn't see much reason to over-think when those happy chatters turn into whispers. He doesn't understand Kise, and hell, he barely understands Kuroko, so when those after-practice chats (how the hell does he even get here so fast? Doesn't he have practice, too?) turn into whispers, Kagami is curious... But that's about it. He doesn't really even want to know what Kise is whispering into Kuroko's ear, even though he can feel their gazes drift to him occasionally. One day, while he's waiting for Furihata to get out of the shower (that idiot takes forever, probably dreaming about everything he's going to do when he gets home, or something), he gets the sense that he's being watched, and when he turns around, Kuroko is nodding solemnly while Kise continues to murmur into his ear.

"H-hey." Kagami stammers, because he gets majorly creeped out when Kuroko looks at him like that... especially when he's nodding along like that, looking thoughtful and just... not-good. 

"Hey, stop looking at me like that!" He barks after a few moments more of being the subject of that unnerving stare, and then Kuroko turns to Kise with a remark that makes Kagami seriously suspicious.

"Yes. Tomorrow should be fine."

The moment Kuroko tells Kise this, the blonde lights up and grins widely, throwing his arms around Kuroko and squeezing the blue-haired male. Kagami stares, blinks, and stares some more. Tomorrow should be fine? Fine for what? Kagami did not pride himself on being a terribly observant man, but he knew when something gave him the willies, and he could feel the hair stand up on the back of his neck with that solemn statement. What the hell was tomorrow? 

He couldn't get it out of his head the next day, and nothing happens. By the time he gets to practice, he's a nervous wreck; he keeps thinking of Kuroko saying, 'yes, tomorrow is fine', and he's imagining the world ending, or Kuroko nailing him in the head with a pass, or something like that. He doesn't know what part Kise plays in the whole picture, but he figures that Kise isn't exactly the malicious type. Coach ends up yelling at him all practice, because Kagami is so fucking anxious for Kise to show up that he thinks he's going to give himself an ulcer.

Practice is running late because of him, and when Kise walks in the door, he's mid-dribble. Then it happens.

Kise skips over his Kuroko-first greeting, and waves right at Kagami. 

"Kagamicchi!" He shouts excitedly, waving both of his hands in the air at the doorway. Kagami doesn't have much time to respond because he's suddenly flat on his back, staring up at one very angry coach, who tells him to get his head out of his ass, the clouds, or wherever the hell he's left it and get back into the game, or she'll keep them all here until midnight.

Was that it? Is nothing going to happen? It's like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, because now, he can practice in peace. Nothing is going to happen; sure, Kise said hi to hi-- Wait, why did Kise say hi to him first? That was weird. But maybe it was because he had the ball. Yeah, that was it, Kagami convinces himself; he soothes his worries away, picks up the ball, and for the first time that practice, manages to actually do something without making a fool out of himself.

Coach still keeps them for another hour, and by the time they end, everyone on the team is glaring at Kagami so much that he thinks he'll have nightmares about it. He mumbles his awkward apologies, but before they can get into the locker room, Kise stands up and clears his throat. Only Kuroko stops the first time (and Kagami only notices this because he physically runs into the smaller male), and then Kise tries again, adding on a prominent,

"I have an announcement!"

The rest of the team stops, but Kagami is in no mood. He's already had a shitty day thinking of Kuroko's stupid prophecy, which amounts to nothing - absolutely nothing but an awful practice to top off his day. He's a step away from squeezing past the stopped bodies into the locker room when Kise tries again with a loud,

"Kagamicchi!!"

Kagami groans, wipes the sweat off his forehead, and turns around.

"Idiot, I'm trying to sho--" Kagami breaks off mid-sentence because Kise doesn't look very... Kise. He's beaming, sure, but there's something about him that Kagami feels is out of place. He looks restless, and he's holding something in his hands that Kagami can't imagine Kise ever eating. It's a bag from Maji Burger, and Kagami is pretty sure that's not on Kise's diet list. He probably can't eat it because of his skin, or something, and so Kagami is naturally kinda curious about it.

"Oi, I thought you didn't eat that?" Kagami asks, more occupied with the food (god, he's starving) than he is with Kise's restlessness, weird announcement, or out-of-place hello. He hears Kiyoshi laugh behind him and he's about ready to turn and glare at his upperclassman when he hears Kise laugh. Kagami glances back towards him only to see that he's pulling something out from behind his back. Has Kise been holding something behind him the entire time? Kagami must be more oblivious than he pegged himself as being, because he definitely didn't notice that.

"Kagamicchi," Kise begins, his voice bubbling with excitement (is Kuroko actually smiling down at the corner of Kagami's peripheral?), "will you go out with me?"

Kagami's not sure if he's heard right, but he starts to blush, from his fingers to his already practice-flushed face, to the tips of his ears, probably to the ends of his hair, as if it needs any help. 

"W-wh.. d.." He begins, because he's torn between cursing Kise out and blubbering out his confusion, and it ends up being the latter. He hears Kiyoshi burst out laughing behind him, and the other man's hand settles on his shoulder with resounding thump.

"Looks like Kagami's got himself a man, eh?" 

\---

Even on their wedding anniversary, Kagami still claims that he passed out from practicing too hard that day.


End file.
